


Burning Embers and Healing Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, EMT Asami, EMT Sokka, Firefighter Bolin, Firefighter Korra, Firefighter Zuko, Fluff, Gay Characters, Graphic Description, Mild Gore, Multi, bi characters, i'll add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zuko is falling for the new EMT but things always get messy with workplace romances.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	1. Embers Come to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinehalos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehalos/gifts).



> Inspired by @2uko Tumblr post on Firefighter Zuko x EMT Sokka.
> 
> Enjoy <3

Zuko was racing down highway 80, blasting alternative rock through the radio of some stupid sports car his dad owned. Zuko didn't have a f*cking clue what he wanted in life. He worked for his father, but it felt more like a prison and not a career. He still needed to complete college, but majoring in business to take on daddy’s empire was something he was sure he didn’t want in life. His father wanted nothing to do with him and Zuko wanted nothing to do with his father. So out of spite Zuko joined a two year community college in San Francisco instead of going to Harvard. Azula could have the business, she’s wanted it ever since she could talk. If someone had to be the family disappointment, might as well be him.

Zuko had to slow down as he crossed the Bay Bridge entering the buzzing city. But something caught him by total surprise. Zuko’s eyes widened in shock, stomping on the brakes and quickly lowering the volume of the cars radio. Holy sh*t someone just  _ wrecked  _ their car in front of him. He started looking around. ‘ _ Why wasn’t anyone helping.’  _ Zuko pulled over immediately, jumped out of his car, and ran towards the crashed car.

Upon reaching the car he went straight to the driver's side to see a lady with a huge gash in her head, legs trapped by the dash, eyes widened in shock, and breathing heavily. ‘ _ Thank the spirits she was alive and no one else was in the car.’ _ “Ma’am are you okay, can you hear me?!” The lady nodded in response, at least in her haze she didn’t sense any pain. “I’m going to call 911, but I am not going to leave you alone until they come.” The lady nodded again.

Zuko quickly dialed the number answering the dispatcher's questions, eyes trained on the lady. 

Her lips parted in a pained gasp, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke. “I-i didn’t see him, he came into the lane so fast and I-i couldn’t move fast enough.” Zuko looked towards the other crashed car, the lucky bastard was standing outside just watching. 

Zuko’s attention was once again on the lady as her breathing became more panicked. “Ma’am, breath. Breath with me.” Zuko started to breathe loudly, deep, and slow. He only stopped when the lady’s breathing was back to normal. “Good, you're doing so good. You're going to be okay, they’ll be here soon I promise.”

The lady looked at him, tears spilling freely from her eyes “T-thank y-you.” She reached out for Zuko’s hand and he held it, squeezing it reassuringly. 

Soon the fire engines rolled in with the ambulances. He watched in amazement as they worked together so fluidly. Their professionalism and willingness to help deeply impressed Zuko.

Zuko snapped out of his trance when someone started talking to him, he looked to meet the person who he guessed was the fire captain. “Great work in calming her down kid.” The captain wrote something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Zuko. “If you ever want to become a firefighter, I can put in a good word for you.” Zuko nodded dumbly at the man. While he walked away, Zuko looked at the piece of paper. Maybe this is what he wanted to do in life.

-

“F*ck yeah, I called it! Bolin you owe me!” Korra pumped her fist in the air before rushing down the firepole to get into uniform to respond to their latest call.

Zuko raised his eyebrow at his lieutenant, quickly following her down the firepole. “So what's so great about a poor old person falling in their house?”

Korra was jumping to get her pants on and stuffing her feet in her boots before meeting Zuko’s eyes. “Nothing much, captain. We just made a bet that I won!”

Zuko rolled his eyes. That girl can be crazy but Zuko wouldn’t have anybody else to be his lieutenant, and to be a part of the station he’s been working at for the past five years. 

They all packed into the engine and upon leaving Korra screamed out. “Eguine 42 of station 16 is out to save the day!” Yep, Korra was the best.

Zuko laughed as poor Bolin had the pleasure to be sitting next to Korra. “Can you please not scream that on the top of your lungs every time we respond to a call.”

“Nope!”

-

They all hopped out of the engine once arriving at the house. Zuko went up and knocked on the door. A young lady not older than at least thirty responded, talking quickly in panic. “I left him alone to go out and hang the laundry and when I got back he was on the floor in the living room!” Zuko quickly calms the lady down and helps make way for the EMT’s to roll in the stretcher.

  
  


Since there was no fire, all Zuko had to do was ask the daughter of the old man who fell a couple of questions and help out the two EMTs who also responded to the call.

Zuko recognized one of the EMT’s. Asami was a long time friend of Zuko’s and fiance to Korra. He actually met both girls in college once he decided to become a firefighter. They would sometimes go to a karaoke bar to drown their sorrows in alcohol (Being a firefighter or any emergency worker meant you saw a lot of sights that caused mental scars.) when they had shifts off together.

Asami walked up to the fire captain as he was finishing up with his questions. “Zuko can you help Sokka while I go ask all the medical questions?” He gave her a quick nod as a response.

Zuko quickly walked over helping the new EMT lift the old man up and onto the stretcher. The EMT. Wait didn’t Asami say his name already? Sh*t Zuko was always bad with names. And now that he had a good look at the man he couldn’t help but to think just how attractive he is. Beautiful dark skin, shocking blue eyes, and had an impressive body mass (Zuko was shocked, he could never build muscle like that. His muscles made him look lean and not bulky). The EMT smiled at Zuko before offering his thanks, leaving with Asami to place the man in the back of the ambulance.

“Captain, come on jobs done!” Zuko snapped out of his trance before walking with Korra back to the engine. 

Zuko shook his head. “Hey did you know who that guy was? I don’t think I’ve seen him before.” Asami must have said something to Korra about a new EMT, she had to know.

Korra raised an eyebrow. “That was Sokka, a childhood friend of Asami and mine actually. He just moved back here from New York. Why the question Cap?”

Zuko cleared his throat and tried to hide his blush. “Nothing, was just curious?”

Korra's face turned into a predatory smirk. “Captain, do you have a crush?”

Zuko sputtered. “No! Like I told you, I was just curious!”

“Sure Cap, Sure.” She did not sound convinced

Zuko was wrong Korra was a little sh*t.

  
  



	2. Sparks Begin Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko had a rough week luckily Korra invites him for a couple of drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy feedback is welcomed! <3

Zuko loved his job but he also loved his day’s off. As a treat he made himself a nice bath with a bathbomb and flower petals (It felt nice, don’t judge him). He let out a long sigh as he sunk lower into his tub, water right below his nose, and his long hair flowing around his shoulder. 

Last night had been rough, there were constant calls practically two hours apart from one another. And one particular call left him rattled, it was a domestic abuse call. Those calls always got to him no matter how many times they occured. Zuko squeezed his eyes shut blocking out the memory of the call and memories of the past.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of jasmine. Jasmine was a beautiful aroma. It reminded him of the adventures he had with Lu Ten, his mother's soft smile and warm hugs, the times where he and Azula actually got along, it also reminded him of Uncle. Zuko let himself smile at the thought of his uncle. 

Zuko knew he had been a difficult kid for his Uncle to raise along with trying to run his business, and he would always be thankful towards him. The honorable man took him in when he ran away from home, dealt with his meltdowns when he was a teen, and supported him wholeheartedly when he decided to become a firefighter. The Jasmine Dragon was a proud supporter of San Francisco Fire.

Home life for him had never been good. Father used to yell at mother for the littlest things, he used to scold Azula for trying to be a kid, and he judged every action Zuko made. 

He shuddered in the warm bath. He could remember it clear as day. The day he decided to break the chains his father held him in. He walked into his father's home office and told him he would not be taking after him. He would become a firefighter and help those who needed it. His father laughed a cruel laugh and asked Zuko if he was joking. Zuko said no. 

His father stood up from his desk, walked around Zuko, locked the door, grabbed the lighter he used for his cigarettes off his desk and screamed at him. He told him that if he wanted to make a living playing with fire, he would be the one to teach him how it burns. 

His father taught him everything a man should not be, but Uncle taught him everything a man should be. Zuko shook his head, stepped out of the bath, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He also grabbed a towel to get his soaking wet hair out of his face. He winced in pain at the building headache that was forming.  _ ‘I need a drink.’ _

**From Favorite Lieutenant: Zuko, me and Asami are off shift tonight. You up for drinks at Silver Cloud @6?**

Zuko smiled at the message, guess the universe decided to shine a bit of light on him.

**To Favorite Lieutenant: Sounds good.**

-

Both the universe and Korra can kiss his a$$. Zuko had thought it would just be him and the love birds, but upon walking into the bar he was greeted by a smirking Sokka. Korra that little sh*t!

As if sensing his presence, Korra quickly spun around on the barstool to greet Zuko. “Hey Z! Hope you don’t mind Sokka being here, decided we would show him around a bit and wanted some drinks so we thought to invite you!

Zuko awkwardly waved at Sokka before subtly glaring at Korra. “Not a problem, but didn’t you mention he was from here?”

Korra raised an eyebrow while smirking. “Things change a lot in big cities.” Zuko held her gaze. ‘ _ I know what you're doing.’  _ Korra’s smirk widened. ‘ _ Yeah, but what are you going to do about it?’ _

Just as Zuko’s was about to open his mouth to tell Korra to f*ck off Sokka decided to speak up. “If I’m not welcomed I can always leave, though it would be a shame to miss such a handsome sight.”

Zuko’s head snapped in Sokka’s direction, eyes widening and face flushing. “N-no your good I don't mind!” Sokka offered Zuko a smile while returning his attention to his drink.

“Well you two play nice, Korra and I are going to do some singing now.” Asami slid off her barstool dragging a cackling Korra behind her.

Zuko shook his head fondly at the couple, he was thankful Asami had been there to tame Korra. Spirits would only know what would happen if the level headed girl hadn’t been there. Zuko sat down with a huff before getting the bartender June’s attention to order. He was going to need something strong tonight. 

“Hey June, can I get vodka on the rocks?”

June gave him a questioning look as she started to make the drink. “Rough week? Not that I care, but this job is more like being people's therapist than mixology.”

Zuko chuckled at her statement. “Something like that, but I think I’ll give you a break and save my problems for a real therapist.” June nodded handing Zuko his drink.

Sokka looked around the place then looked at June. “May I ask a question?”

June’s face morphed into an amused expression. “You already asked one, but sure.” 

Sokka smiled at the girl before proceeding to question her. “You really don’t seem the type of person to work at a karaoke bar. So what caused you to work at this place?”

“It pays well. Plus the sight of drunken people making a fool of themselves is entertaining enough to stay.” She gestured vaguely to the karaoke machine before going to take another patrons order.

Both Zuko and Sokka laughed at the bartender's dry reply before settling into an awkward silence.

Sokka cleared his throat and turned to face Zuko. “So when did you meet Ms. Wild Child and Richy Rich?”

Zuko took a sip of his drink wincing at the taste, this is definitely what he needed. He met Sokka’s gaze and responded to his question. “Met them in college.” Zuko smiled at the fond memories. “How about you?”

“We grew up on the same block, I actually used to bully Korra until she served me one of her signature knuckle sandwiches and you probably already knew this but those two come in a package. Can’t have one without the other, it's sweet.” Sokka stirred the amber liquid in his glass before knocking his head back swallowing the rest of his drink.

Zuko could tell Sokka truly loved his friends and he felt the same, both girls are amazing. They soon fell into comfortable conversation, drinks helping calm both of their nerves. Zuko hadn’t even realized Korra and Asami had yet to return. ‘ _ Probably making out in the bathrooms.’ _

Sokka once again gained Zuko’s attention with another question. “Have you always been in the bay area or are you a fresh meat.”

Zuko let out a small scoff at the question but smiled brightly at Sokka. “I moved in to live with my Uncle when I was ten.” Sokka didn’t ask any pressing questions on the statement. Zuko continued to talk. “Korra mentioned you moved back from New York.”

Sokka nodded. “Yeah, my family remained in San Francisco while I went on to the Big Apple. It was nice but I moved back to be closer to them. Plus the pay is higher here and it’s a lot less busier than New York. So it worked out.” Zuko nodded, that made sense. 

They talked until the bar closed. Sokka shared stories about his time in New York, told fun memories he had with Korra and Asami when they were younger, gushed about how smart his sister was (Zuko felt a small pang in his heart but was happy to hear Sokka had such great relationships with his family), and how his dad was an EMT inspiring him to become one. 

Zuko recalled tales of helping Asami drag a drunken Korra back to her dorm, shared what life was like growing up rich (He accidentally revealed this fact when Sokka was sharing his childhood memories and Sokka had been persistent asking Zuko the most bizarre questions. It must have been the alcohol because Zuko hadn’t mind indulging the man.), and inturn gushed about his uncle.

By the time they were both crossing the line between tipsy and drunk, Asami and Korra finally came back. Zuko had not missed the fact that they now had wrinkles on their clothing, strands of hair out of place, and lips swollen red. ‘ _ Called it.” _

Sokka quickly grabbed Zuko’s phone to make himself a contact telling him they needed to go out together sometime. Zuko agreed, blaming the flush on his face on the alcohol. They walked out the bar together heading their separate ways once their ubers arrived.

Zuko leaned his head against the window blinking tiredly though he willed himself to stay awake. He flopped on his bed only bothering to kick off his shoes, he smiled as he snuggled into the blankets and rubbed his face against his pillow. Maybe the universe and Korra could hold off on kissing his a$$.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> grammar errors will be corrected (eventually)


	3. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka have grown closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! <3

Over the course of four weeks Sokka and Zuko got to know each other more and started to hang around each other frequently. Zuko wouldn’t admit it but he was glad Korra invited him out for a drink that one fateful day. You would  _ never  _ hear him say it even if it could save his life, he would rather die than to endure Korra’s ruthless teasing. 

Zuko usually enjoyed taking morning runs at Alta Plaza Park, he typically woke up at sunrise, and figured that if he was always going to be up early he might as well establish a healthy routine. Zuko also thought it would be a good idea to invite Sokka out with him. It took a week of begging but he finally got the man to comply. 

Hearing a knock at his door while he was chugging down his morning smoothie. Sh*t it was 6:00 already. He dumped his empty cup in the sink and started stuffing his feet in his runner shoes, scrambling to open the door to his apartment. He opened the door to see a bright eyed Sokka.

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Sokka. “I thought you weren’t a morning person?”

Sokka’s face hardened into a stoic expression. “It took me three cups of coffee to get up and another one to make it out the door.” His smile returned to his face upon hearing Zuko’s giggle. “I suggest we get going before all the caffeine in my system wears off.”

Zuko shook his head at the man's antics before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

-

“Holy sh*t … how do you do this every morning.” Sokka was bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Zuko let out a breathless chuckle. “What’s wrong, a couple of stairs beating you up? I thought you were more fit than this?”

Sokka leveled Zuko with a playful glare. “My definition of a couple of stairs is like five, yours is like a whole flight. And you run it five times as a morning workout!” Sokka uncapped the lid of his water bottle and started to chug it.

Zuko’s face flushed as he watched the man's Adam's apple bob with each gulp he took. “Still would have thought you would be a little more in shape.” He was trying desperately to calm his blush down.

Sokka wiped his mouth. “I barely do cardio, lifting weights is more my thing.” Zuko nodded. That would explain the man's impressive muscle mass.

“How about we take a cool down lap just walking, no running or jogging?” 

Once Sokka finally caught his breath he responded to Zuko’s suggestion. “Yeah that sounds good.”

Half way through the lap Sokka was finally able to talk without gasping for air like a fish out of water. “So, you actually do this every morning?”

Zuko laughed fondly at the man's question. “Yep, everyday. “

Sokka spun around and started walking backwards now completely facing Zuko. “You know you're really lucky I actually agreed with this, whenever I have wednesdays off I usually sleep in.” His tone held the typical playfulness when usually teased by Zuko.

  
  


Zuko abruptly stopped in his tracks, causing Sokka to also stop his eyes now full of concern. He asked the daze man what was wrong. Zuko waved his hand in dismissal before explaining his sudden change in denemour. “Nothing, I just completely forgot the date. I usually visit my uncle every wednesday at his teashop, guess I’ll just have to call him and let him know I won’t be able to make it.” Zuko bit his lip meeting Sokka’s eyes. “ I would be heading over there by now.”

Sokka looked up towards the sky, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his joggers before looking back at Zuko with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.”

Zuko beamed at Sokka and hugged him.

-

The tea shop looked small from the streets of Chinatown but upon entering it was actually quite spacious. The place and the waiter uniforms looked like they came out of the Zhou Dynasty. The red toned woods, earthy colors, and gold accents of the place made it feel homey. The place also smelled of delicious teas.

Zuko led Sokka to the counter. “Sorry I’m late Uncle Sokka and I went running this morning and I lost track of time.”

Iroh's eyes soften at the sight of his nephew. “That’s alright, why don’t you two join me in the back for a cup of tea?”

Sokka smiled politely twarods the man. “That sounds lovely sir.”

Both Zuko and the old man chuckled. “Please call me Iroh or Uncle if you would like!”

Iroh led bothe boys to the back room which was separated from the shop by a curtain. The room seemed more like a guest lounge with cushions to sit around a mahogany table and Pai Sho board on top. While Sokka and Zuko got situated at the table Iroh excused himself in order to prepare their tea.

Zuko started placing the tiles on the Pai Sho board, when he was finished he looked up to meet Sokka’s questioning gaze. “You play?”

That caused Zuko to snort. “No, I suck at it. But Uncle enjoys when we play together though I think that he just likes the fact that it's an easy win.” While gesturing to the board Zuko completely missed the soft look Sokka was giving him.

Iroh returned with a teapot and three cup, but Zuko took over serving the tea. They talked and played. Zuko was shocked when Sokka almost managed to beat Uncle. Iroh grinned at his victory declaring Sokka a worthy opponent. Zuko squawked in offense when Uncle talked about his subpar skills. They each asked casual questions about work and shared light tales. Though Zuko couldn't decipher the look Uncle was giving both him and Sokka.

-

The next day both men had to go back to work and ran into each other at yet another call.

Sokka winked at Zuko as he passed by pushing the stretcher. “You come here often.”

Zuko rolled his eyes. “Sokka this is a medical call and the  _ third  _ call of the day we’ve both responded too.” 

The Fire Captain went back to overseeing the call while the EMT let a cheeky smirk grace his face.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Also special thanks to @bisexual-lance on Tumblr for inspiring the dialogue at the end!


	4. Burning Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Korra show Sokka around the fire station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update? Yep! I couldn't stop thinking about this fic 😂 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy <3

Zuko was in the fire department's office filling out paperwork for recent calls. This was his least favorite part of the job. There were only so many ways to word certain situations that were common occurrences, such as people thinking there's a fire but in reality they just need to change the battery to their fire alarm. It was also a hassle because not only did he have to file the reports digitally he also had to file them onto physical copies, in case the system went down or something.

Zuko let out a big sigh and rubbed at his eyes, he looked up in shock to see Korra leaning against the door frame smiling wide at him. “Hey Cap you got a visitor.”

He raised his brow in suspicion, he shouldn’t have any visitors. Uncle hadn’t texted him like he always does when he decides to visit him at work and there weren't a lot of people who visited him while on a shift. Well, there was only one way to find out. Zuko rose from the leather rolling chair and let out a big yawn before he followed Korra down the hall towards the living room.

When they finally reached the living room Zuko made an abrupt stop, sitting in his recliner was Sokka and he also had what appeared to be take out bags. Looking up from his phone Sokka beamed at him. “Hey, I didn’t have a shift today so I decided to bring you and Korra some lunch from this ramen place!”

Korra kicked Zuko in the calf snapping him out of his daze. Zuko shook his head before offering Sokka a soft smile of his own “Uh … Thank you Sokka, that means a lot.” The two stared at each other for a moment before Korra's voice caught their attention.

“You guys can flirt later I’m starving, Sokka give me the bags I’ll go put them on the table,” The lieutenant scooped up the two bags from Sokka and proceeded to walk towards the dining room table located directly behind the semi circle of recliners. 

Both men decided to ignore her comment in favor of greeting each other, which basically was just Zuko being drowned in a bear hug by Sokka.

The strong man released Zuko and looked around blowing a low whistle. “So, this is where the magic happens.”

“Actually this is where we lounge around until we get a call or in my case get buried under tons of paperwork, the real magic happens outside of the fire department.” 

Sokka scoffed at the Fire Captains correction and was about to reply with a sarcastic comment before a loud voice interrupted him.

“Hey guys, the foods gonna get cold!” Korra shouted around a mouthful of noodles.

-

Luckily there were no incoming calls to interrupt the group's lunch. The ramen was good, Zuko was definitely going to pester Sokka into taking him when they both had the chance. During the meal they all exchanged light conversation and decided that the Lieutenant and Captain would give Sokka a tour of the firehouse.

“Wait before we begin, do you guys have those little plastic fire helmets!”

Korra snorted at her friend's antics. “We do but I don’t think they’re meant for adult sized heads, especially your big brain.” Sokka let out an offended gasp before Korra continued now with the predatory grin Zuko knew too well. “Though I don’t suppose Cap wouldn’t mind letting you wear his.”

Zuko glared at the grinning Lieutenant but once he looked at Sokka’s puppy eyes he let out a sigh. “Yeah I don't mind.” Seeing Sokka’s beaming face was worth it.

Zuko thought it was cute how excited Sokka was seeing the firestation and not only had the man been able to convince Zuko to let him wear his helmet but he was also able to persuade the Captain to let him take the firepole. 

“Wait you’ve never been down one, like not even on a playground.” Zuko can clearly hear Korra’s loud cackles as Sokka admitted he’s never used a firepole.

“Sokka’s scared of heights.” Korra gasped as she continued to laugh .

The man’s face flushed a cute shade of red. “Shut up Korra!”

Zuko helped guide Sokka on how to slide down the pole, and went down before him so that he could hopefully break the man's fall. He could still hear Sokka and Korra bickering when he was in the garage, so he yelled at the two to cut it out. Sokka’s trip down ended up being successful, Korra came down just a few moments later.

They walked over to where they kept their gear so Sokka could wear Zuko’s helmet. While the captain was adjusting the straps of the helmet, Sokka perked up with a question. “Hey where is everybody else, so far I’ve only seen you two.”

“Bolins taking a nap and Makos working out in the training room.” Korra answered the question while she stretched out, to lay down on the metal bench in front of their gear.

“Here Sokka try it on.” Zuko leaned over to place the helmet on the man’s head. 

Zuko noticed the excited gleam in Sokka’s eye and happily compiled with taking pictures for him. He was totally going to ignore how good Sokka looked in the helmet and the fast pace of his heart whenever he heard the man laugh. He was going to pretend the fuzzy feelings he felt whenever he was around Sokka and the extreme happiness that came with the man’s hugs didn’t exist. He liked Sokka, but they were _ just friends _ and Zuko didn’t think he was ready for another relationship yet. Not after what happened with the last one.

Korra got off the bench in order to show Sokka around the engines and even let him flash the lights and turn on the siren.

His eyes became wide upon hearing the loud screeching. “That’s definitely louder than the ambulances no wonder people move out of the way when you guys come racing in.” Both Zuko and Korra snickered at Sokka’s reaction before.

“Sometimes they  _ don’t  _ move out of the way and sometimes they tail us trying not to catch the red lights.” Korra scoffed.

“I hate when they do that, It gets on my nerves!” Zuko nodded in agreement at Sokka’s comment.

They chatted some more before the intercom went off stating they had to respond to a car crash. Sokka quickly handed Zuko his helmet and stepped out of the way as the Captain and Lieutenant rushed to get geared up. Bolin and Mako came speeding down the pole, also getting prepared to respond to the accident. After they were all ready Korra and Zuko waved goodbye to Sokka. He let them know he would go back up to clean their mess before leaving, both thanked him as they hopped into the engine.

Sokka watched as the fire engine pulled out and laughed upon hearing Korra’s loud yell as they set off.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my other fics I have no idea how many chapter this might have and this fic will take research and time to write.  
> I am giving full permission to correct any facts I might get wrong :D
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
